


you can lean into me if you ain't been in love for a while

by buckybunnyteeth



Series: made plans to share my name [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dorks aswell, seriously they are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, “The Pros and Cons of being in love with Matty Murdock (your best friend).” a list by Foggy Nelson.</p><p>He had a stupid crush and as much as it felt like it, it wasn't the end of the world. Foggy would suck it up and move on just like he did last time. The long haired man stepped out on to the pavement, pulling his coat tight around him, and tried not to think about how his life always spiraled back around to a list of pros and cons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can lean into me if you ain't been in love for a while

"If you ever ask me how many times you’ve crossed my mind, I would say once. Because you came, and never left." -Ritu Ghatourey  
…  
Foggy never thought he would be here again. It was late and he was tipsy and the office was blessedly empty- so why the hell not. No one could stop him, he is a big boy and can handle his own big boy problems.

Well, he wished he could. He hadn’t ever figured out how to handle Matthew Murdock. 

Though not without trying.

“Damn that sounds dirty.”

Years ago, when he and Matt were roommates he had done this exact thing. It wasn’t even close to being his first ‘oh-my-god-I’m-totally-not-straight-at-all’ panic, but it was his first ‘I-like-a-straight-guy-who-is-also-potentially-my-best-friend-and-potential-future-everything’ panic. Matt was perfect even back then, tall dark and dorky at the best of times. He was perfect and always right at Foggy’s side, and also so totally out of his league it was tragic. So Foggy came to a cross roads one night between a study marathon and a pub crawl. He was drunk (and Matt was walking the only girl in the bar with a knife collection home), so he demanded a pen and paper from the bartender and he and an equally as dunk Marci went about choosing a road.

Foggy shook his head and focused back onto the spluttering laptop in front of him instead of his memories. Vodka fuelled fingers stumbled across the keyboard; opening up Excel and making a two column sheet. Pros and Cons. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face as he hesitated in naming the sheet, knowing he didn’t want to write it down but also knowing that the absence of any title would annoy him all night. He pushed a breath out suddenly and typed;

_“The Pros and Cons of being in love with Matty Murdock (your best friend).”_

Foggy shook himself again. He must be drunker than he thought if he was involuntarily voicing his thoughts. He was immensely thankful that the subject of the list wasn’t here. That he was probably swinging from roof top too roof top like that Spider guy in Manhattan. Probably risking his life. Probably Bleeding. 

_Con; he is a vigilante._

Foggy hesitated for a moment.

_Pro; he is a vigilante_

It is kinda sexy and awesome. He can’t deny that much.

_Con; Matt is straight._

“Wait, that sounds kinda offensive.”

_Con; have only seen Matt with girls._

“Should I write women?”

Well no one else is gonna read this but still-

“What I really should do is stop talking to myself.”

_Con; have only seen Matt with women._

_Pro; He would let me down gently and still be my friend???_

Okay that might not be a pro. That- that’s just a sad thought. Maybe he should make a Vann diagram. 

_Con; He’s catholic._

Wait.

_Con; He is a guilty Catholic. Big into the whole guilt thing. I don’t want to add to that._

_Pro; He’s not a devout catholic._

_Pro; Not a prude._

 

_Con; He’s my business partner._

_Pro; He’s my business partner._

_Con; basically my only friend. I don’t want to lose that._

_Pro; could make the friendship better?_

It wasn’t written in stone that romance or sex ruined friendships. Some of the most enviable marriages he had ever seen started as friendships.

Whoa. Marriage.

Matt looking dashing in a tux and Foggy looking sweaty in a tux at the end of a church isle, his mother throwing rice, all his college buddies showing up to see their gay jokes come to fruition, Marci would be crying, and Karen would catch the bouquet while wearing that 100 watt smile on her face. It all looked so ridiculous in Foggy’s head.

But marriage between two people with penises? That probably wouldn’t float with Matt’s church. Though maybe they wouldn’t mind, that priest guy he met that one time seemed nice, and the times they are a’ changing-

Wait. Did he want to marry Matt?

“Ooh, don’t open that door.”

Foggy took a swig of Vodka to fix the problem. 

_Con; he would never make an honest man out of me._

_Pro; I was never honest anyway._

More vodka. His head swum and his throat burned. The bottle was nearing empty, but he could buy more. Do liquor shops deliver? Now that’s a million dollar idea.

_Pro; He smiles at all my jokes._

_Pro; he was a really nice smile_

_Pro; He looks like he would be a really good kisser._

_Pro; My Mother likes him._

_Pro; He gives good hugs._

Foggy bit his lip.

_Con; he doesn’t know I’m into guys. Doesn’t know I am Pansexual._

_Con; I’m afraid to come out-_

Foggy’s frown deepened. He was against the idea of coming out (for him specifically, to each his own and all that). He had never been in. No one should just assume that he is one way or another. 

His mother had assumed he was straight right up until he was twelve and kissed Robby Hernandez at the school disco. They were going to give him a detention, but when a Nelson kicks up a fuss they kick up a god dammed fuss. 

(Old Principle Matthews still sends his Ma a box of Christmas cookies each year. And every year Foggy jokes that the old man is still afraid he is going to break his nose again.)

_Con; I am afraid to tell him._

_Con; is he the kind of religious that would disown me for it? Is it offensive that I think he could be?_

_Pro; he’s probably not the kind of catholic that would disown me for liking penis._

Foggy snorted.

“I am hilarious. And drunk. And talking to myself again.”

He swigged the last of the Vodka.

_Pro; I am scary good at blow jobs._

Foggy deleted that one. It wasn’t relevant if anything in the con column was true. Zero chance he was getting anywhere near Matt’s dick if any of those are true.

Oh god don’t start thinking about Matt’s dick-

He is. He is thinking about Matt’s dick.

“I bet it’s really pretty.”

_Pro; I bet his dick is really pretty._

Something dropped out of the bottom of Foggy stomach and an old fear came back. A fear from the Marci times, and before Matt came along too.

_Con; I am so out of his league. Different sport all together._

_Con; Matt likes pretty girls._

Memories of high school and college, and god just last week at the supermarket came swimming back and stuck behind his eyes-

_Con; what if he thinks I’m ugly?_

Foggy pushed away from the desk and stood up, walking away from the computer so he could pace and convince himself not to go down that road. Its’ so dark down that road. He doesn’t want to go back there.

He sucked in a deep breath and whipped back around to the laptop.

_Pro; Matt doesn’t care about looks._

_Pro; we are both smoking hot_

He convinced himself not to delete the last one. No one else was going to read this, and he was. Well kinda. 

He slumped back down in his seat. He should probably be getting home. 

But… Stairs.

He could sleep in his office-

But he would regret that. And it would make Matt worry, and he would have to make up a lie, except he can’t lie to Matt-

_Pro; I can’t lie to him_

_Con; he can lie to me_

_Pro; he probably wouldn’t_

Foggy scrubbed a hand down his face 

“Just a couple more to finish up, then I will go home.”

_Con; He could get me killed_

_Con; He would hate himself forever_

_Con; he could get killed._

_Con; or worse_

Yeesh. Need a happy one.

_Pro; our babies would be beautiful._

His fingers paused.

_Pro; I am in love with him_

_Con; I am in love with him._

Foggy snapped closed his computer, resolving to never look at the list again. He slipped the laptop into the desks only lockable draw, before packing up and rushing out of the office. He missed his bed. He wished it wasn’t always empty, wished it wasn’t as cold as it always is- but wishes are for children and people with shitty lawyers. 

He had a stupid crush and as much as it felt like it, it wasn’t the end of the world. Foggy would suck it up and move on just like he did last time. 

The long haired man stepped out on to the pavement, pulling his coat tight around him, and tried not to think about how his life always spiraled back around to a list of pros and cons.

Foggy missed his bed.

…

Because there is no god, Foggy got woken up at six o’clock, hungover and still residually sad, by his screaming cell phone.

“Holy shit,” he groaned into the phone, “There is no god.”

Matt’s chuckle sounded in his ear. He tried not to shiver.

“Good morning, Foggy.”

“Matt- God, what- why-“

“Wow you must be really hungover. Good night last night?”

I drank a whole bottle of vodka and was sad about how much I love you.

“The best, buddy.”

Matt chuckled again because non-existent god is cruel and hates him.

“Well as your partner I am ordering you to stay home-“

“-That is so not how partners work, Murdock.”

“-It’s gonna be a slow day here anyway, Karen and I can take care of anything-“

Jealousy swooped through his stomach, quickly followed by its life partner; guilt.

“-So if you just send over the Kobayashi file you don’t even have to come in.”

Foggy closed his eyes and resisted the urge to smother himself in his own pillow. Matt was not making the whole getting over him thing easy. He could practically hear him being handsome through the phone.

“Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“I’ll always need you, Foggy,” Matt chuckled out and Foggy shivered, “But I don’t need you here. Stay home and sleep. I’ll keep us in the red.”

Foggy laughed.

“Alright. My laptops in my desk. I think I left the file open last night so…”

“You shouldn't leave it in stand by all the time it drains the battery.”

“Alright, Mom.”

-and they both hung up.

They hung up and Foggy got up. He made himself something to eat, he watched some stupid day time TV, had something else to eat, had a shower and went to bed with his hair still wet (because he likes the way it feels, god dammit). 

All the while conveniently not realizing how much he had just shot himself- and his stupid god forsaken list and all its intentions- in the foot.

…

Foggy woke, hours later to a knocking on his apartment door. He rose shakily, head still spinning enough to throw him off. He got to his feet, checked that he was in fact wearing his good sleep pants, and answered the door.

To Matt. 

Matt is here. Great. 

Something like shame swooped in his stomach. He shouldn’t be so scared to see his best friend had come to check on him, shouldn’t be coming up with excuses to send him away quicker. 

He needs to be a better friend.

“Matty!” He said, plastering a grin on his face even though the other man couldn't see it, “What brings you to cassa de Nelson?”

Matt chuckled, dipping his head forwards slightly in his charming way.

“We need to work on your Spanish, Foggy.”

“Yeah. Maybe more than Punjabi and English would be helpful,” Foggy sighed, “Come in, stop lurking in my doorway.”

Matt chuckled again. And he hesitated before he crossed the threshold. Foggy frowned while his gut flipped, and he finally took in his best friend.

He had dressed down sometime after work, slipping on some jeans and a sinfully soft (and tight) looking dark blue Henley. And he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

Matt always wore his glasses. For the first few weeks that they knew each other Matt never let Foggy see him without his glasses. And now he only ever took them off at home, where no one could see. He didn’t like people staring, didn’t like being reminded of the difference between him and other people, and Foggy could understand that. But seeing him out without them, it Made Foggy uneasy.

Matt’s hands twisting restlessly around the top of his cane weren’t helping calm his nerves either.

A moment passed, just another breath, before Matt's hesitation broke and he strode into Foggy’s apartment with the same confidence and familiarity he always had. It didn’t settle his stomach though. Foggy knew Matty Murdock better than he knew himself and he knew something was off.

Huh. Should have put that in the pros column. 

“Do you, uh-“Foggy swallowed, “-want some coffee, maybe?”

“Yeah, that would be good.”

They moved to the Kitchenette, standing in the yellow light of that damned globe he really needed to change soon. They didn’t speak, but the silence between them wasn’t anything new or uncomfortable. Matt standing so close, now that was a new thing. He placed a hand on Foggy’s back as he reached up and got them both a mug, and waited a beat before retracting it.

Matt had always been tactile though, so Foggy was just being oversensitive. Probably. 

“How was work?” Foggy eventually said, picking up the two mugs and moving over to the couch. 

Matt followed him and sat down before answering.

“Karen killed a rat with her shoe.”

“What? She like, actually stepped on it?”

Matt laughed and pushed his hair back from his face.

“From across the room. She has scary aim.”

Foggy snorted coffee out of his nose and they both dissolved into disjointed laughter. It made Foggy nostalgic for their college years, when they would stay up all night being losers together.

Their laughter subsided eventually and they sat quietly together, side by side on Foggy’s couch. It was a struggle not to think about having something like this every day, that kind of comfort and closeness that only comes from knowing someone completely.

But Foggy didn't know Matt completely did he?

“Was the rat the only bad guy either of you took down today?”

Matt shifted and bit his lip, and all of it was completely unfair. 

“I stopped a mugger before I came over here. Other than that, no.”

“Stopped a- he didn’t have a gun or anything did he?”

“She-“

“-oh yeah, guess that was kinda sexist of me-“

“-only had an unloaded one. She was just desperate. I gave her a couple names of people who might be able to give her a job.”

“Wait, were you not in costume?”

“No, I was coming over here, I-“

“Is that why you don’t have your glasses?”

The other man’s hand shot up to his cheek and Foggy felt like shit. Matt was self-conscious about his scares and he was not being a very good friend right now.

“Uh, sorry man. I-“

“I left them at home.”

“…Sorry?”

“I didn’t wear them on purpose, Fog.”

“But. I thought you didn't like people seeing you without them?”

“You’re not people.”

Foggy chuckled.

“You know what I mean, Matty.”

“I just-“Mat paused, turning more towards Foggy and raising his head so it looked like he was looking him in the eye, “-I came over for a reason, and I didn’t want there to be anything between us for it.”

Foggy frowned.

“…for what?”

“I um-“

Matt seemed nervous. Matt seemed really honest to god nervous. 

“-don’t be mad-“

“Why would I be mad?”

“But when I was looking for the Kobayashi file on your laptop something else was open too-“

“Oh god.”

“-the program said it was a spreadsheet so I assumed it was something to do with their financials … so I read it.”

“Oh god. Oh God no.”

“Foggy please-“

He sounded worried.

“This can’t be happening.”

“Fog, I-“

“I am passed out in my office from all the vodka last night, and I am going to wake up any second now.”

“Please, just-“ 

Forget worried, Matt sounded hysterical. Or was that him. Too much hysterical in the room to be sure.

“Because this can’t be happening! This is like the biggest cliché ever, this has to be a dream, I can’t even-“

Matts hand shot out and grabbed Foggy’s arm, wrapping around it tightly and pulling him down onto the couch again. He hadn’t realized he had even stood up. Or that he was breathing heavily. Or that his nails were digging painfully into his palms.

“Foggy, please calm down,” Matt said quietly, one hand coming up to rub up and down his back because their old friends weren’t wrong when they said they were an old married couple, “I didn’t mean to- god your heart sounds like its gonna explode.”

Foggy chuckled in Matt’s worried face. The inside of his skull felt too small and he probably was light headed from the hyperventilating. Was he hyperventilating? Who know, all he knew was that his lungs felt like they were made of cracking old leather and ripping seems. 

“That sounds super gay, dude,” he chuckled, probably hysterically, “but then again so was that list I wrote about you so I guess I can’t talk.” 

“Foggy,” Matt chided, “Please just-“

“Just what? I’m pretty sure you get why I am freaking out, Matty. I mean it’s not like its everyday that your best friend finds out you have been crushing on him for years and made a stupidly embarrassing list about said friend. What am I saying, this probably dose happen to you every day!”

Matt swallowed audibly. Foggy watched as his stupid handsome face twist in a small frown.

“Years?”

Oh fuck.

Oh shit.

“Foggy … how long have you felt like this?”

Crap.

Crap on a cracker.

Shit fucking god.

“Just thrown me in a hole to die.”

“Never. I like you too much.”

“Don’t- just don’t right now, okay?”

Matt was going for joking but it sounded on edge and it just made his lungs feel smaller.

“Sorry.”

Great now Matt looked like a kicked puppy. Can a day go down the crapper if it started in the crapper?

“I just-“ Matt said quietly, softly, leaning in closer like someone else was around to overhear, “-I just don’t understand what’s happening, Foggy. Will you just-“ he bit his lip and looked pained,”-just please talk to me. Please.”

Foggy sighed.

Forget the crapper he was going to hell for breaking Matthew ‘heart of a golden retriever’ Murdock’s face. He looked so sad, it was heart breaking. Should have put that on the list- 

_Con; his face will break your heart_

_Pro; it will also glue it back together. Probably._

Foggy sighed.

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“What do I-“suddenly Matt was indignant, “What do you mean ‘what do you wanna know’? I wanna know everything, Foggy. I want to know-“

“Please just steam line it,” he felt seconds away from crying so he focused on his shoes, “Just make it into questions. So that I have a chance of coming out of this without crying myself into the emergency room. Please, Matty?”

The other man was quiet for a long time, but Foggy couldn’t look at him. He didn’t know where this was going, but it didn’t feel good. He was pretty sure he was going to lose his best friend in the next few minutes, loose the best thing that had ever happened to him. God, loose the largest chunk of his life. 

How far away was he going to have to run for the chance of getting over Matthew Murdock to even exist?

Mars. Probably Mars. That sounds right.

“How come you think I think you’re ugly?”

Foggy’s head snapped up and around to gape at his best friend.

“Wha-what?” he said, too loud and high pitched and he didn’t even care, “You stumble onto a list that is literally filled with my deepest darkest thoughts- the only secret I have ever had in dot point form- and that is the first question you ask?”

Matt looked determined, his face straight from the court room.

“Yes.”

Foggy scoffed. And then he sighed and closed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t understand. You … you can’t see me.”

“I can see you fine, Foggy.”

“No- that’s not-“he huffed, frustration and a headache taking root, “You can only see me vaguely right? Like a sonar image, or whatever, yeah? You can’t actually see me.”

“Fog-“

“You can’t see my face, or any of that stuff. I am so out of your league, Murdock. Everyone can see it- hell it was the first thing I thought when I saw you. And it’s not that I think I am a troll or anything, I look good in the right light, damn good. It’s just if there is even a chance that you are into guys, you wouldn’t be into guys like me. You would be into equally hot guys- like Ryan Gosling or Young Harrison Ford, or Chris Evans or something. Not me.”

Matt was silent so Foggy opened his eyes.

He was grinning. 

Matthew Murdock was grinning at his gay pain.

“Oh, my god you bastard-“

“No!” Matt said, and it came out in a laugh, his grin getting bigger, “I’m sorry its-“,giggles erupted from his throat, “-Young Harrison Ford?”

Foggy groaned and flopped back on the couch while his best friend continued to giggle like a douche bag. 

“You would get it if you weren’t blind, Asshole.”

“I saw Indiana Jones, Foggy,” Matt chuckled, flopping back to his level, “I know what young Harrison Ford looks like.”

“Then how come- Seriously I used to watch them nonstop, my mother thought I had been brain washed. Dude, those movies were like my gay awakening. Or Queer awakening, I should say.”

Matts face sobered up some.

“How come you never told me about your sexuality, Fog?”

He snorted.

“Do you even know what Pansexual means, Matty?”

“Yes!”

“Matty.”

“…Okay I googled it! But that’s beside the point. You never told me, you are my best friend and you didn’t even trust me enough-“

“It’s not that and you know it, Murdock,” Foggy interrupted, feeling like he was in a court room suddenly, “I was never in any closet so I don’t need to come out of one. And I never said I was straight, and you never asked what I was so I didn’t say. And I didn’t hide it. Just because Marci is the only person who was willing to date me while you’ve known me doesn’t make me straight.”

“And Karen.”

“What?”

“Karen. You’re dating Karen.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are, I heard-“

“-you heard an inside joke between us, Matt. Karen is not into me. Karen is into the girl with the blue hair that works at Smiths Bakery. Why do you think she goes there for lunch every day?”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“So Karen is...?”

“Bisexual. She leans towards girls more than guys though.”

“Ah.”

“Yep.”

Silence, filled only buy the constant buzz of the city filled the space between them. Foggy basked in it, thanking any break between him and his inevitable doom.

“You never asked me either.”

“Wha?” Foggy hummed, rolling his head to look at his oldest friend. 

“You never asked me about my sexuality.”

“You keep it too yourself,” Foggy replied, feeling a thousand years old, “You never bring any girls around, you always keep it separated from the person you are with me. I just assumed it was none of my business.”

“You also assumed it was always women.”

Foggy’s eyes bulged.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’”

“So you’re-“

“Bi.”

“No don’t go, you just got here!”

A throw pillow wacked him in the side of the face.

“Asshat!” Matt laughed, “I am trying to be serious.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Foggy chuckled back, “I couldn’t stop myself.”

They left their laughter to hang in the air between them. They both were hesitant to break it, to get back to the life changing conversation they were having.

“Okay, next question.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. No jokes this time, I promise.”

Matt bought a hand up to scratch his stubble while he thought because he is an attractive asshole like that. 

“You think my dick is pretty?”

It was Foggy’s turn to throw the pillow. Matt dodged it like a pro.

“Oh my god! You jerk- I have never even seen your dick!”

“We should put that one our door, Murdock and Nelson-“

“-prettiest dicks in Hells Kitchen?” 

Matt snorted, hiding his face in Foggy’s couch.

“Okay maybe not.”

Foggy grinned at his stupid friend. 

“Next question.”

Matt was still again, thinking, and when he spoke again it was into the couch cushion.

“I’m not going to get you killed,” he said low and serious, “I can promise you that every day I live I will try to keep you alive and happy.”

All the breath in his body left and his skin felt fuzzy.

“Those-uh, those sound an awful lot like wedding vows, Matty.”

Matt pulled back from the couch back to grin at his friend.

“I thought you were never honest anyway?”

“Oh my god!” Foggy groaned, curling around himself and covering his eyes, “You really did read the list you bastard.”

Matt chuckled and leant his head on Foggy’s curled up knees, close to his face.

“Guess we will have to have our ridiculously good looking babies out of wedlock then. The church won’t like that.”

“The church wouldn’t like any of this hypothetical situation.”

“Fuck em.”

Foggy drew his hands away from his face so he could frown at his friend. His face was completely serious. And handsome, especially with his hair ruffled like that and his stubble beginning to grow out-

But that’s beside the point.

“What? You don’t mean that.”

“I don’t need a church to have faith, Fog,” he said softly, one of his hands absently stroking at his friends ankle, “Yes I am catholic, but I like you more than I will ever like any church.”

Foggy swallowed.

“This is all beginning to sound very … real, Matt.”

The other man grinned.

“Would it be so bad if it was?”

God he was ridiculously charming the bastard.

“But- you don’t like me back.”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“I dunno, after the fifth super model stumbled out of our dorm room-“

“You weren’t throwing yourself at me. I wasn’t in love with her.”

“… Are you in love with me?”

Oh god his smile just got brighter.

“Yeah. I kind of am.”

“But-for how long?”

“…Long before that super model stumbled out of our dorm room.”

“Matt-“

“-what? I didn’t think it was appropriate to say ‘since forever’, like a fifth grader.”

“…is it true though?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Matt chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss their foreheads together.

“Yeah, ‘Oh’”

God this felt too good to be true, felt like a dream. But it had better not be a dream, Foggy probably couldn’t go on if this was all a figment of his imagination and not reality. 

“Are-“

“Yes, Foggy, I’m sure.”

“But-“

“Yes, I’ve thought it through. Many times. I want this.”

“You-“

“No I am not fucking you around.”

Foggy bit his lip.

“Not yet you’re not.”

Matt snorted and hid his face in Foggy’s knees.

“Oh my god. You dork.”

“Yeah … your dork?”

Matt grinned, “Yeah. My dork.”

And then Matt was kissing him.

Warm and soft and innocent and so so good. He was right. Matt is the best at kissing.

“You are the best at kissing,” Foggy mumbled into the other man’s lips.

“Eh,” Matt said, “I think I still need practice. How ‘bout you help me with that?”

The connected again, both of them giggling like five year olds, and loving every god damned moment.

They sat together the rest of the night, wrapped in each other on the couch. It didn’t seem real, wouldn’t seem real for weeks no matter how many times Matt pushes him into a dark corner to ravish him with kisses. Foggy kept expecting Matt to leave, to come to his senses, to meet a dangerous and beautiful woman and run after her, leaving Foggy in his dust. But he didn’t. He stayed and took him on dates and was the same Matt that Foggy had fallen for all those years ago. Except there was sex, very, very, so very good sex that Foggy became addicted too and Matt had no qualms about giving him.

It was good. Sometimes things got bad and dark, but they stayed together. Stayed the same no matter what any corny Villain had to say. They kept each other. And that was enough for both of them.

_Pro; they love each other. And that is enough._

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable, and I hope that I got the characterization right. I tried. I think I might write a sequel about their relationship, with sexy times. And then I am gonna have to write something that isn't such a sausage fest I mean really.


End file.
